Just A Chance
by KatnissEverdeen357
Summary: I never would have thought a gorgeous man with beautiful blue eyes and an award winning smile could change my life forever. :D
1. Chapter 1

**I was not the mastermind behind The Hunger Games!**

**This is my very first story on Fanfiction! :D If you have any suggestions or tips I would love to hear them! :D**

**_Chapter 1:_**

Katniss' POV:

I awoke to the sound of Prim telling to get up and hitting me with a pillow.

"Noooo I don't wanna get up" I say.

"Ughh just get up Katniss!" She says clearly pissed off.

"Why?" I snap pissed off because I can't sleep in.

"Katniss get up before i get the water!" She snaps at me.

"Fine but why do I have to get up so early?" I ask her getting out of bed.

"Because we are moving TODAY!" She practly yells at me.

I stop and star at her completly speechless because it completely slipped my mind that we are moving today.

"You forgot didn't you." She says staring back at me.

"No." I say lieing.

"Katniss I know you did just get up and get dressed already." She says calmly before walking out of my room.

So I stand up walk to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. As soon as I get out of the shower I pull a bra, panties, jeans and a white t-shirt that says "SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" out of my box of clothes I brought up last night. Then I toss my sheets and my towel into an empty box and walk into the bathroom and brush and braid my hair. When I'm finished I grab the box of sheets and head down stairs. I set my box on the counter then write with sharpie "KATNISS'S SHEETS". I grab a breakfast bar run outside to the car where everyone is waiting and toss my box in the back and jump in.

Prims POV:

"Katniss what the HELL took you SO long!" I snap because we have been waiting for her for 2 HOURS!

"Jeez Prim calm your tits I wasn't even that long!" She yells back at me!

"Me calm down your the one we were waiting on for 2 HOURS!" I yell back at her!

"Girls stop fighting!" Mom snaps!

"Fuck off" I hear her mumble quietly under her breath.

"I hate you" I mumble silently to myself.

Katniss POV:

We finally arrive at the new house. I grab my box full of sheets run up to the door and try to open it but I end up running right into the door. I fall over and hit my head on the stairs. My mom comes rushing up to me but ends up falling over with laughter Prim and dad do the same. I sit up and my head hurts but I'm pissed that they are laughing at me instead of helping me up so I walk over and kick each of them in the stomache and end up laughing my head off because they are all groaning in pain and holding there stomaches.

"Uggh Katniss what was that for?" Mom, Dad and Prim say in sync all of which are clearly pissed off at me.

"That's for laughing at me instead of helping me!" I say still laughing my head off.

"So you had to kick us!" Prim says still pissed at me.

"Yup!" I say proudly.

"And your proud of that?" Prim asks me.

"Yeah pretty much." I say

I turn around and walk right into the door again and this time the room gets dark and I fall and hit the stairs again.

**Sorry it's so short! :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update every other day which it easy now that's SCHOOLS OUT! :D SUMMER RULES! ;)**

**Chapter** **2:**

Katniss's POV:

I wake up laying on the floor of my new room with an ice pack on my head. I try to sit up but there is an extreme pain in my head so I lay back down. My mom walks in suddently and asks me how I'm feeling.

"My head hurts." I say.

She doesn't say anything just stares at me.

"I ran into the door did't I." I ask because I run into doors alot.

"Yeah twice." She says snickering.

"Seriously!?" I ask her confused.

"Yeah you ran into the door then kicked us in the stomache for laughing." She says still snickering.

"Wow I'm dumb!" I say laughing.

"Yeah you are!" She says laughing her ass off.

I give her a stern look and she just laughs even more.

"Meanie!" I say like a baby then start fake crying.

"Whatever" She says laughing.

She starts to walk out but stops and says "Dinners ready by the way." Then she turns and walks out the door. I run downstairs and into the kitchen and I see everyone eating on the ground. And I start laughing my ass off. Prim turns around and looks at me laughing.

Prim's POV:

"What the hell are you laughing at!" I say angrily.

"Why didn't you guys bring the table in?" She says still laughing.

"Because the people who have the box truck with all of our boxes in it don't arrive until tomorrow." I say

Her smile quickly turns to a frown and she say "Why?"

"Because they took a wrong turn won't arrive until tomorrow!" I snap at her I don't know why but I am pissed off at her.

"I'm sorry." She quietly mumbles.

"What?" I say just to piss her off.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles a little bit louder.

"What I can't hear you." I say even though I can.

"I'M SORRY I WAS A BITCH!" She screams.

"I'm sorry you were a bitch too" I say snickering.

"Am I forgiven are you gonna stop being snippy with me now?" She asks.

"Yes." I say and give her a hug.

"Good but I'm starving what's for dinner?" She asks.

"Mac & Cheese." I tell her

"Yum my favorite." She says happily.

THE NEXT DAY

Katniss's POV:

I wake up strectch because I had to sleep on the ground. I run downstairs see that the box truck with all of our stuff is here. "Mooooooom!"

"WHAT!?" She screams at me.

"THE BOX TRUCK IS HERE!" I yell back.

"OKAY START UNLOADING THE BOXES I"LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" She yells.

"OKAY MOM!" I yell.

"OKAY SWEETIE THANKS!" She yells.

I run outside and start unloading the box truck. 5 minutes later my mom comes out with Prim and Dad. "I'm almost done unloading the boxes could you start taking them in." I ask.

"Why should I!" Prim snaps but I don't care she probaly is just cranky.

"Pretty pretty please?" I bat my eyes and beg them.

"Ughh fine Katniss but only because you said please." She tells me.

"YAY!" I scream.

I finish unloading all the boxes but then I have to take them in and unpack them. "I COULD USE SOME HELP!" I scream.

"GO TAKE A BREAK AND STOP COMPLAINING WE'LL TAKE CARE OF BRINGING THE BOXES IN!" Mom yells back at me.

"GOOD!" I yell.

I walk inside and plop down on the couch and end up falling asleep.

"Honey wake up, wake up Katniss." Dad is shaking me awake.

"Uhhh? I'm up I'm up." I say tired.

"Honey we need your help unpacking." Dad says.

"Okey-Dokey" I say and get up.

I take all of my boxes and go upstairs to my room and start unpacking my stuff. Once I've have unpacked all my boxed stuff I start to rebuild my bed.

I finish building my bed and I walk to Prim's room help her unpack and build her bed then I walk downstairs and unpack almost all of the boxes and the next thing I know my mom keeps telling me to go to bed I try argue but I'm to tired so I give in and go to bed.

2 Years Later:

I wake up at 7:00 and take a nice hot shower. When I get out it's 7:32 So I still have atleast 15 minutes before i need to leave for work. I get dressed, then I walk into my bathroom to braid my hair and brush my teeth. It's now 7:45 and i need to leave so i grab my car keys and head to work. I stop at starbucks on the way there and grab a coffee and chat with Finnick for 5 minutes and I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now so I say bye and leave.

After work I'm at starbucks again talking to Finnick again and he has to leave beacuse he has a date with Annie. So I get my own table and sit down silently sipping my latte when a gorgeous man with beautiful blue eyes walks up to me and says "Hi."

"Hello." I mumble looking at the ground because I'm kinda shy.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks.

"No." I mumble.

"Can I sit here or should I leave?" He asks turning to leave.

"No wait you can sit here." I say kind of shyly.

"Are you shy?" He asks.

"Ehh." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's adorable." He mumbles.

"My names Peeta what's yours?" Peeta asks.

"Katniss." I mumble.

"Thats a very beautiful name Katniss." He tells me happily.

"Thank you." I mumble silently.

"You don't have to be shy around me think of me as a guy friend." He tells me.

"A guy friend." I laugh.

"Much better did you know you have a beautiful smile." He says.

"And you have a beautiful eyes." I tell him.

"Umm..." He thinks.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Umm do you want to maybe umm go out to dinner with me on Friday night? He asks me.

"Sure." I say smiling.

He sighs with relieve and says "I thought you would say no because I thought the guy you were taking to over there that umm you and him were dating. He mumbles.

"Ohh that's just Finnick he's my best friend and I've know him since I was In Kindergarden." I tell him.

"Ohhh." He says.

We talked for 5 hours before I had to leave but I gave him my number and her said her would call me. When I got home I was so happy that I texted Jo about him. I must have been really happy because I never talk to Jo about guys.

Me: Hey Jo

Jo: Hey Brainless

Me: Guess what

Jo: What is it?

Me: I met a guy

Jo: You did? What's his name?Is he sexy?

Me: Peeta and obviously :P

Jo: How sexy? Like really really sexy? Are you dating?

Me: I guess he asked me out :)

Jo: Good for you anyways I've gotta go bye Brainless

Me: Bye Jo talk to you tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own The Hunger Games! :(**

Chapter 3:

Katniss's POV:

Friday Night:

I get home from starbucks at 5:30 drop my keys on the counter and run upstairs to get ready for my date with Peeta. I lay the outfitt I chose on my bed, a red dress and black flats then I take a quick shower. When I get out I walk to my dresser pull out a bra and panties then put on my red dress and black flats. I brush my hair and braid it then I do my makeup it doesn't take long because I never wear much makeup anyway. I was putting on mascara when the door bell rings. "I'M COMING" I yell and run downstairs to the door. I look though the peep hole then open the door and as I thought it's Peeta. "Hi." He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi." I say back.

"You look beautiful Katniss." He says and smiles.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Just a sec." I run inside grab my purse then run back outside.

"Would you like me to carry your purse?" He asks like a gentleman.

"No thank you I can carry it." I tell him with a smile.

"Okay but if it gets heavy let me know." He tells me while walking me to his car.

Peeta's POV:

We get to the restaraunt and we get a table for 2. I pull out the chair for her like a gentleman should. "Thank you." She says. And I smile back at her. I sit down and I can't take my eyes off her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asks confused becaused i'm staring at her.

"No." I tell her.

"Then why are you staring at me?" She asks looking at the ground.

"Because you're beautiful." I tell her while smiling like a crazy person.

She looks up at me blushing then back at the ground. "Thank you." She mumbles.

"Don't mention it." I say still smiling like a crazy person.

"Why do you wear makeup when you have so much natural beauty?" I ask her sweetly.

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"So what do you want to eat?" I ask while looking at the menu.

"Surprise me." She mumbles.

"Okay." I say still looking at the menu

"Let's talk about you because the last time we met it was all about me." She says snickering.

"But I want to hear more about you." I say like a baby.

"You're such a baby!" She says playfully.

The Next Day:

Katniss's POV:

It's Sataurday so I don't have work so I get up at 9:00 and take a nice long hot shower. When I get out It's 9:34 so I get dressed in a bra and panties and a blue t shirt that says "#1 Bitch!" and my skinny jeans and combat boots. I brush my teeth and braid my hair then I'm out the door on the way to starbucks. I get there and Finnick isn't there then I realise he and Annie must have had sex last night because that's the only reason he would be late. I end up laughing at the though of it. It's only 12:26 but I have a thousand missed texts and calls.

Peeta: Hey

Peeta: Hi

Peeta: Whats wrong?

Peeta: Was it me?

Peeta: I'm sorry for whatever I did

Peeta: What did I do?

Peeta: I'm sorry anyway

Peeta: Please answer me

Peeta: I'm sorry

Peeta: Please tell me what I did I'm sorry

Peeta: Okay I'll stop bothering you then

I get on my phone and start texting him back telling him he did't do anything and that I never got the text msgs because I haven't been on my phone today.

Peeta: Okay I thought I did something

Me: You didn't

Peeta: Are you free tonight?

Me: Yeah

Peeta: Wanna come over to my place tonight?

Me: Sure

Peeta: Okay see you tonight

Me: Bye see you tonight

Peeta: Bye

I leave starbucks and head to my mom's house. When I get there I tell them all about Peeta.

"OH MY GOD YOU MET A BOY!" Prim screams.

"Yes, Is that such a bad thing?" I ask her.

"NO, I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Prim squeals.

"Tell us all about him!" Mom says.

"Okay well he has blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes that will melt your heart and an award winning smile." I say dreamily.

"He sounds like he's from a fairy tale." Prim says then sighs.

"When are we going to meet him?" Mom asks confused as to why we haved met him yet.

"Soon just not yet." I tell them.

"WHYYYYY I WANT TO MEET HIM NOW! Prim whines.

"Whatever you'll meet him when you meet him." I say while walking out the door.

I drive back to starbucks to see if Finnicks here yet. And as I though him and Annie are here chatting. "Hey." I say to Finnick and Annie.

Finnick's POV:

"Hey." Katniss says to me and Annie.

"Hi." I say back to her.

"Hi." Annie says.

"Where you this morning I couldn't find you." Katniss asks.

"Umm." I blush.

She burst out laughing because she knows me so well and how I act.

"What's so funny?" Annie asks.

"Nothing." She chokes out and continues laughing her ass off.

Her phone starts dinging and she stops laughing and starts texting someone. "Who are you texting?" I ask looking over her shoulder.

"No one." She says hiding her phone.

"You met someone." I say and snatch her phone from her hand.

"Give it back!" She whines.

"No not until you tell me who you were texting." I say and hold her phone over her head where she can't reach it.

"Fine I was texting Jo." She lies.

"No you weren't your lieing." I say laughing at her attempt to grab her phone.

"Fine his names Peeta." She says angrily.

"Ohhhhh Katniss has a crush!" I yell.

"Shut up Finnick." She says then slaps me on the arm.

I drop her phone on her head and hold my arm acting like she hurt me. Her phone hits her in the head then hits the floor. "Oww your an ass!" She yells at me angrily.

"I know." I say laughing my ass off.

"Look you cracked my screen." She say angrily.

"I guess your just hard headed." I say snickering.

"Shut up." She says before storming out of starbucks.

"That wasn't nice Finnick." Annie says.

"I just like pissing her off." I say still laughing.

"Just be nice to her she's my friend too."

"Fine." I say.

"Good but I've gotta get going bye." She says while giving me a kiss on the cheek then leaving.

**I love hearing back from you guys let me know if you guys think I should continue this story! (Ps. I really want to continue this story! :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I didn't update yestarday I though you guys deserved to chapters today! :D**

Chapter 4:

Katniss's POV:

After I left starbucks because Finnick was being a jerk I drove to Jo's house. "Hey Jo." I say knocking on her door.

"What do you want Brainless." Jo yells from her living room.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask her.

"Okay come on in I'm in the living room." She says

I walk into her living room and sit on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about brainless?" Jo asks me while texting someone. "This." I say and toss my phone on her lap.

"What did you do Brainless?" She asks staring at my phone.

"I didn't do it Finnick did." I say angrily.

"Why?" She says staring at me.

"You remeber the boy I was telling you about." I tell her still angry.

"Peeta yeah." She says staring at her phone waiting for something.

"Well I was texting him at starbucks and Finnick was there and he asked me who I was texting and I said no one so he took my phone held it over my head where I couldn't reach it so I hit him in the arm and he started acting like I hurt him so he dropped the phone on my head and I couldn't catch it so it hit the ground and he started laughing saying I have a hard head and he didn't even care that he cracked my phone." I say pissed off.

"Seriously." Jo says then she starts laughing her ass off!

"You guys are both asses!" I snap then storm out of her house and drive home. And take a nice hot bath so long I almost forgot about Peeta. I Jump out of the tub get dressed then drive to Peeta's house and along the way I get lost so I have to call Peeta. "Hello." Peeta says confused. I take a deep breath then say "I don't know where I am." I say then sigh. "What's the last sign you saw." He says trying not to laugh. "Rockvale Meadows." I say stupidly.

"Drive into Rockvale Meadows and keep driving straight until you see a little blue 2 story house." He say kindly.

"Okay thanks." I say.

I pull into his driveway and feel so stupid because I passed it twice.

"Hi." I hear him say walking towards me.

"I feel so stupid." I say throwing my head back to look up at the sky.

"Why?" He asks while walking me toward his house.

"Because I passed your house twice." I say laughing.

"I did the same thing to your house yestarday." He says laughing.

"Really?" I ask him laughing.

"Yeah." He says trying not to laugh.

"I guess we're both dumb." I say as we sit down on his couch.

"I guess." He says smiling at me.

"It smells like.." I pause.

"Cinninamon and dill." We say in sync and then burst out laughing.

"I'm a baker." He says proudly.

"Really?" I say dumbfounded.

"Yeah." He says smiling.

Peeta's POV:

We sat and talked for an hour or two then we diecided we were going to watch a movie. "What movie do you want to watch?" I ask her.

"Umm what about The Hunger Games everyone tells me it's a great movie." She says.

"Sure I'll be right back." I say. I run upstairs and grab The Hunger Games then pop some popcorn. I trip running into the living room and the popcorn goes everywhere. Katniss burst out laughing at me and I feel so dumb. "Are you okay?" She chokes out and continues laughing her ass off.

"I am but the popcorn isn't." I gesture around the room.

"Go set up the movie and I'll clean it up." She says sweetly.

"No it's my fault so I need to clean it up you can go sit on the couch." I say sternly because I hate the idea of a Katniss cleaning up my mess.

"At least let me help." She pleads.

"No go sit on the couch and wait for me please." I say sweetly.

"Fine." She sighs then walks over to the couch.

I finished cleaning up my mess then went into the kitchen and made more popcorn. I grabbed the popcorn and the movie and go into the living room careful not to trip again. When I saw Katniss asleep on the couch she looked so peaceful so I didn't wake her up I just picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bed and laid her down I was about to walk out when she said "Don't go, stay with me." I didn't have to think before I said "Always." And slid into bed with. Her head was resting on my chest and my arm around her. I quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short I'm on vacation with my family and I'm only allowed one hour a day on the computer! :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm not making excuses but I'm on vacation with my family I only get 1 hour on my computer per day and I rarely have internet! And when I finally finished chapter 5 my ass of a brother deleted it! UGGH I was so mad and I had to retype everthing! But I like this way more! 3 BTW: If you have any ideas on how to get revenge on him let me know! :D**

Chapter 5:

2 weeks later:

"Go Katniss!" "GO NOW!" I wake up to Peeta yelling harshly at me to go but he's still asleep. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I know I should wake him up now he must be having a nightmare.

"Peeta baby wake up I'm here." I whisper soothingly into his ear but he pushes me away.

"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU HURT HER YOU KNOW I LOVE HER!" He yells before he starts thrashing around again. Woah did Peeta just say he loves me? I must have not heard him correctly and he said it in a nightmare. "Baby wake up it's just a nightmare." I whisper soothingly but he pushes me away again. He's not waking up and I don't know what to do so in a dramatic attempt to get him to wake up I lean in and kiss his soft pink lips. He's hesitant at first before he starts kissing me back. I pull away and look and a very confused Peeta.

"Ummm baby not that I don't **love** kissing you but ummm why are you kissing me?" He asks scratching the back of his neck a little habit he does when he's nervous.

"You don't remember?" I ask slightly confused because he doesn't remember having a nightmare.

"No what happened?" He ask before he jumps out of bed and starts to the bathroom.

"You were having a nightmare and screaming and thrashing around." _And telling me to run and saying I love you. _I want to add but I don't. How can he not remember having a nightmare I always remember mine they just stay with me and I try not to think about them but I always do.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peeta asks snapping me back to reality. Penny for your thoughts is just a thing we do for fun we started doing it when first started dating two weeks ago.

"Oh I was just thinking about how you don't remember having a nightmare." I say before walking to Peeta and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Never do." He says with a shrug.

"I've gotta go but I'll see you tonight right." I say giving him one more quick peck on the lips before starting to leave but Peeta stops me.

"Of course I'd never leave you hanging." He says before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I pull away and he starts to whimper.  
"Sorry babe but I'm gonna be late." I say before giving him one more quick kiss then leaving.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Later that day:**

_Peeta: Hey baby what time are you coming over?_

_Me: Soon I've just gotta get ready! :D_

_Peeta: Great can't wait see you later Kat!_

_Me: See ya later I've gotta take a shower! :D_

I jump under the hot water letting it cover me. It feels like the water can drain away all the stress involving Gale and Gloss.

**_Flashback:_**

"YOUR A SLUT JUST HAVE SEX WITH ME!" Gale screamed at me he was drunk and was trying to make me have sex with him and Gloss was helping him.

"I'M NOT A SLUT!" I yelled at him before hurling a rock at him because it was the closest thing to me and the best weapon I have since I'm in the woods. If only I could get to my bow but I'll need a distraction. When a very worried Peeta comes running though calling my name.

"Peeta!" I yell because he is the perfect distraction I point and Gale and Gloss who are staring at Peeta and count to three with my fingers before taking off to get my bow. I get my box and aim it at Gale and scream his name.

"GALE!" He turns his head and looks staight at me. Gloss litteratly pissed his pants before running off.

"You know I never miss my targets so go and never come back or I shoot!" I say pointing my bow at him while he runs off pissing himself. I never would have really shot I just really wanted him to leave me alone.

**_End Of Flashback:_**

**A/N: Sorry It's short like I said I haven't had much time to write! :D**

**Don't forget to give me some revenge ideas! XD**

**Bye! **


	6. Important Info About Updates!

***Please Read***

**Hey Guys! I'm super super sorry I haven't updated but I haven't really had time! :( But am going on vacation AGAIN well it's not really vacation because my dad has work there but he lets us come along so its not all bad because it's somewhat like vacation. So again i'm super sorry I will try to update really soon but no promises! ;) Sorry for the excuses! but I'm only 13 so I don't get a say in where we go for the summer! :( My next chapter for this story and my other one should be up on or around July 4th! So the next three days! I will stop blabbering on about stuff that no one cares about! Bye for now! :)**


	7. Authors Note AGAIN?

**Hey Guys I am super sorry I haven't updated in awhile:( Please don't kill me for what you are about to read... I'm going to be MIA for a while! :( With school starting again my family decied on one last vacation. Now, If you really wanna know what I'm about to go through, make note that I have 13 other siblings. Yes, 13. Not including myself, so 14 in total. Then add 2 parents. So 16 people in one 15 passenger van for 14 hours. Then do it again. That was my hell. But, I'll get through it! Hooray! I guess. If you're wondering where I'm going that is 14 hours away I live in Tennessee and we're going to Texas to see Joel Osteen (My dad listens to him ALOT)if you don't know who he is google him! :D But... I will put out atleast one more chapter for both of my stories! :D Yay!? So I guess I've blabbed enough! :) The chapter will be up in a few! :D **

**Toodles! :D**


End file.
